


Tangere

by Bouncy_cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s not sure why he’s being subjected to this. </p>
<p>He’s a grown man, he’s been buying his own clothes for a long time.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The pack goes shopping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangere

Derek’s not sure why he’s being subjected to this. 

He’s a grown man, he’s been buying his own clothes for a long time. And as opposed to Stiles and, to a lesser degree, Scott, he  _does_  know how to dress appropriately for most occasions.

But apparently Lydia felt it was time for a pack shopping trip, and Scott, true alpha that he is, submitted without a single complaint. And ordered Derek to come with them.

_Bonding_ , he called it.

Derek’s not sure why they couldn’t just bond through a normal training session out on the preserve, but Scott  _is_  his alpha, and it  _is_  actually nice to see everyone back from college…

So he obediently browses the racks and takes the stuff Isaac and Lydia push into his hands. They do have good taste, he’ll try most of it on later.

He notices  _it_  when he’s looking through the same rack of shirts and sweaters that Stiles is looking through.

Stiles  _touches_  everything.

It’s not just a normal touch though, it’s very deliberate. He rubs his thumb along a collar, slides his palm down a sleeve, scratches his nails over the fabric, rubs the material together between his fingers…

He’s leaving a tiny bit of his scent on almost every article of clothing in the rack, humming some tuneless melody under his breath while he does it. 

Derek is sure he’s not just testing whether the clothes would be comfortable, because he does it to practically everything. Even stuff he’s absolutely 100% sure Stiles would never wear.  

It’s sort of mesmerizing. And Derek mindlessly follows Stiles to the next rack, pretending to browse through the clothes while not being able to keep his eyes off Stiles hands.  

When Scott comes to stand next to him, and bumps him with his shoulder, Derek whispers “What’s he doing?”

Scott follows his gaze to Stiles who is busily running his fingers through the faux fur collar of a ridiculous sweater.

"What?" Scott whispers back.

"He’s scent marking the entire store."

Scott looks back at Stiles. He’s moved on to the next article of clothing and is now poking the studs on a leather jacket. 

"Oh, that," Scott mutters, "he’s always done that. I guess he’s just a very tactile person." A little louder he says. "Come on guys, let’s go to the fitting room."

"I’ll be there in a minute," Stiles answers, "I want to pick some more stuff out first."

It’s almost like a spell is broken and Stiles actually starts scanning the racks seriously, looking at sizes, pulling shirts out to get a better look. 

Scott shrugs and pulls Derek with him to the fitting rooms.  

——

Derek starts by trying on a T-shirt that he picked out. It looks pretty good but it’s uncomfortably tight on his arms, so he quickly pulls it off again.

Then he tries one of the sweaters Isaac chose. It’s pale blue with a V-neck.  Not something he’d normally wear, but he has to admit it looks pretty good, and the soft wool feels nice against his skin. He might actually buy it.  

"Come out, and show it, when you’ve got something on." Lydia orders from outside the stall. 

He rolls his eyes at her demanding tone, but obediently opens the curtain of the stall and steps out.

Just as Stiles walks into the fitting area. 

Seemingly without a thought, Stiles stops in front of Derek and drops a hand on his chest. He drags it down over Derek’s belly, to the hem of the sweater and then feels the inside of the material too, inadvertently rubbing the back of his fingers over Derek’s bare skin. 

"Comfy," he says, before walking away to find his own stall, leaving Derek to deal with the ridiculous fluttery feeling in his stomach. 

Where the hell did  _that_  come from?

When he looks up, both Scott and Isaac are staring at him. They must have heard his heart speed up at Stiles touch. With a carefully neutral face he steps back into the stall.

——-

After that shopping trip it seems like a dam has broken and Derek can’t  _not_ notice Stiles hands. Big, capable hands, gesturing when he speaks, touching everything that’s withing reach. 

He wants those hands on him, sliding down his sides, petting his belly, scratching through his chest hair,  _oh fuck_ , rubbing his thumb across the head of Derek’s cock. 

When he starts contemplating shaving his head, just to see if Stiles will run his hand over it, he knows he needs to do something. So he grabs his phone, and his courage, and texts Stiles.

'going to a movie, do you want to come'

'Sure, when and where?' Comes the reply.

So Derek looks up a movie he’s pretty sure Stiles won’t mind seeing, the third part of The Hobbit, and texts the time it’s playing. 

He puts on the pale blue sweater. 

When they meet up at the movie theater, he can see Stiles looking around for the others. “Do you want pop-corn?” Derek blurts out.

Stiles gives him a considering look before shrugging. “Sure.”

They walk in, and Derek is pretty sure his intentions become entirely clear when he insists on paying for both the tickets and the snacks.

Stiles is silent for a moment, undecipherable look on his face, heart doing double time. Finally he says, “next date, I’m paying.” 

The grin on his face when Derek doesn’t correct him, is a thing of beauty.

Half an our into the movie Stiles has slipped an arm around Derek’s shoulders and is gently stroking his fingers along his neck. Derek wants to arch into the touch like cat.

He doesn’t.  Not yet. But as soon as they get out of there, Derek is willingly going to let Stiles pet each and every part of him.


End file.
